Lullabye (Goodnight, My Angel)
by LadyAmortentia
Summary: One-Shot: "I'm his daughter in every sense of the word except biologically! He was the one that took care of me after my mother and grandfather were murdered! He took me on his tour and made sure I was cared for! That hand-print on his shield is mine! He is my father!"


**While I am searching for inspiration for my other stories, I decided to write a one-shot. I hope you enjoy it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ****_The Avengers_****, Marvel or any other noticeable characters, settings, plots, etc. Also, I do not own the song "Lullabye (Goodnight, My Angel)" by Billy Joel.**

* * *

><p><strong>One-Shot<strong>

* * *

><p>Tony shook his head as he replayed the phone call in his mind. Only the Director of S.H.E.I.L.D. would call pertaining to something so "important" it couldn't wait until the morning. In his opinion, the man could wait to have Gail come in to headquarters. She didn't need to be more confused than she regularly was. Not that Tony was asleep anyways; tinkering with his suits always kept his awake for hours on end.<p>

Tony headed to the bar and opened one of his best bourbons. No point in saving it when it was dearly needed right now. Pouring himself a glass, Tony downed the dark substance in one gulp. Pouring himself another, he drank that one just as quickly as the first. Mucking up whatever courage he had, Tony made his way upstairs.

Silently, Tony walked down the hallway of his Malibu beach house. He stopped in front on the third door on the left. He reached out to open the door when Tony suddenly paused. Gail must have fell asleep to her music again. He could the faint lullaby coming from inside the room.

_"I promised I would never leave you. And you should always know. Wherever you may go. No matter where you are. I never will be far away."_

Tony stepped away from the door, until his back hit the opposite wall. He stared at the door as he debated on how to tell the girl inside her father had been found and was somehow still alive. After almost seventy years . . .

"Sir? S.H.E.I.L.D. aircraft is entering the vicinity." J.A.R.V.I.S.'s accented, robotic voice called over the intercom.

"Alright. Alright," Tony muttered as he pushed himself off the ground and went to open the bedroom door once more.

The inside of the room was covered in sticky notes. Notes such as: "Your name is Abigail 'Gail' Emmaline Erskine," "You were born November 27th 1936," and "You are currently living with Tony Stark (Howard's son)." A shelf full of journals dating back to the year 1953 covered the entire right wall of the room; a journal for each month of its designated year. On the queen-sized bed in the middle of the room, a young blonde laid stretched out in her pajamas. A sketchbook was firmly in her grip. Lead smudges covered her hands, arms and face. Tony took a peak at the sketch as he pried the book from Gail's grip. The picture was the back of a little girl's head; male hands were braiding her hair. This was going to be harder than Tony thought as his eyes landed on the locket around the girl's neck. Tony readied the note needed to wake Gail.

"Gail." Tony rubbed her shoulder softly. "Gail. Wake up, Gail."

Gail slowly opened her eyes only to stare at a dark-haired man who was not known to her, but was familiar. Before she could ask why she was in an unfamiliar place or any other questions the man gently pressed a piece of paper in her hand. She stared at the piece of paper in confusion as the man backed away and went into the closet of the room.

Unfolding the paper, Gail read the crinkled writing. Certain words looked new while others appeared old.

_"My name is Tony and I'm Howard's son. The year is 2012 and it's January. During World War II, your grandfather, grandmother, mother and uncle were captured by Johann Schmidt as they were trying to escape to Switzerland. He was the leader of Hitler's Nazi Science Division: HYDRA. Your mother was carrying you at the time of their capture. At the time of your birth and the months after, you were experimented on and that it what led to the stunted growth of both your physical and mental state at the age of seventeen in 1954. You can remember life somewhat before 1954, but not after. Every night, you loose your newly made memories again. Feel free to ask any questions."_

Folding the paper back up, Gail took a deep breath. Taking in her surroundings, she began to notice the sticking notes that covered the room.

"I forget my name?" Gail whispered to herself as her eyes landed on that specific note.

"Not always." Tony walked out of the closet with a bundle of clothes in his hands.

"You look a lot like Howard." Gail's nose scrunched up in confusion. "Where is he? I don't remember the last time I saw him."

"Gail, I know you don't remember, but he died in 1991, along with my mother, in a car crash." Tony was stoic as he said this. He never liked mentioning his father, but Gail constantly asked.

Silent tears slid down the young girl's face. "I remember my grandfather's death. I remember my mother being shot at the same time. I remember my father coming and telling me of Bucky's fall. Then Peggy came and told me of my father's death. Those are the deaths I remember. The last thing I remember about Howard is how he always took me out sailing when he went out to search for Dad."

Tony flinched. "I'm sorry, Gail." Tony hated to see her when she first woke up. She was always so confused and conflicted. It never sat well with him to see someone he'd come to care about so down like this.

Letting out a short laugh, Gail smiled slightly. "Even if I don't remember, I feel as if you say that all the time."

"Only to you." Tony smirked. "Now get dressed, we have to go to S.H.E.I.L.D. Headquarters in Manhattan. The agents are already here with a jet."

"That's that associate Howard, Peggy and Dum Dum came up with, right?"

Tony nodded and left the room.

Gail took in her surroundings once more. Slowly, the lyrics of the song that was still floating around the room settled on her mind. The lullaby her father once sang to her.

_"I'm rocking you to sleep. The water's dark. And deep inside this ancient heart. You'll always be a part of me."_

Gail could remember his hands running through her hair as he tied it in a braid; something he would do before she went to bed every night. Something, he once told her, he learned from helping all the girls on the tour when they needed to get ready.

* * *

><p>Around eleven the next morning, Tony and Gail had made it to the S.H.E.I.L.D. Headquarters. Gail, having been explained everything to by Tony on the way over, no longer felt so confused, but was quite excited. She started to tap her feet excitedly as the black government jeep entered the underground garage.<p>

As the jeep came to a stop, the agent sitting in the passenger seat turned to look at the girl. "Miss Erskine?" Gail turned her head to the voice. Agent Phil Coulson was staring at her with an expectant look on his face. "Now, I'm going to steal Mr. Stark away for a few minutes. Agent Mercer will take you to meet Agent Hill. She will brief you on the situation ."

Gail opened her mouth to answer, but was cut off by Tony. "No! She's staying with me!"

"All due respect Mr. Stark, you are not Miss Erskine's legal guardian, you have no say in the matter."

"Peggy is too sick to care for her. It was either mine or Sharon's responsibility to help - ."

Now it was Gail's turn to cut Tony off. "It's okay, Tony. I'll be fine. After all, I'm only meeting someone, right? What could really happen?" Gail laid her hand over Tony's and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek.

Tony watched as Gail got out of the jeep and follow Agent Mercer out of the garage.

"She'll be fine, Stark. She hasn't seen her father in almost seventy years."

"Agent Coulson." Tony tone lowered to a deep growl. "That girl doesn't remember much due to that Nazi bastard's experiments messing with her mind, but she does remember _His_ death. You don't see her every night listening to that damn lullaby or sketching some memory she has of him. He may be dead, _Agent_, but he is still very much alive to her in some sense. Hell, she keeps a picture of pre-serum him on her wall next to her other war pictures."

"We aren't going to leave her alone. You're following me to the observation room. If either reacts badly to the meeting, I'll have agents intervene."

"No. I'll intervene."

Coulson gave a nod of his head. "Then it's settled." Coulson exited the jeep and Tony followed with a huff.

* * *

><p>Agent Maria Hill walked away from the blonde teenager and went to the observation. Inside was Director Fury, Agent Coulson, and Stark. Stark was glaring at the man in the room, while the other men were more professional in their mannerisms. Nodding a greeting the three other occupants, she turned her attention to the room that held just one man. He laid back against the wall of the room with his head in his hands. At the click of a door opening, everyone held their breaths as Gail walked into the room.<p>

* * *

><p>Gail took a deep breath as she laid her hand on the doorknob. Agent Hill hadn't told her much other than there was someone she needed to meet and he didn't know she was coming. Before Gail even had time to ask questions, the agent left. She tensed at the sound of the lock clicking.<p>

Steve's ears perked up when the door open, but he stayed where he was. He was tired, oh so tired, of the agents that constantly came and went.

Slowly she made her way into the room. The room was very plain. A single bed and dresser were in there, as well as a T.V. The right side of the room held a gigantic mirror. Gail narrowed her eyes at who she suspected was behind it; watching. Against the far wall of the room, a man sat curled in a ball; his hands were buried in the hands which were balanced in his knees. Nervously, Gail fiddled with her locket.

"Uh . . . Excuse me, Sir?" Gail got no reaction from the man. "I know you aren't expecting me, but they told me I needed to meet you." Gail studied the man more. Something was strangely familiar about him.

"Is this some new form of therapy?" The man hadn't lifted his head, but Gail inhaled sharply at the sound of the voice.

"No." Gail went and headed for the door. Before she left, she pointed at the mirror then the door that led outside. "I'll be right back, Captain Rogers."

"Don't hurry back. Apparently, I have time." Steve lifted his head to watch the blonde flee the room. She wasn't dressed like the other agents. Shaking away his thoughts, he put his head back down.

Gail found Agent Hill waiting outside the room for her. "When were you going to tell me that he was still alive?"

"We found him frozen in the Arctic back in July. He only just woke up three weeks ago." The Agent said as calm as ever.

"I can't believe this! How is he still alive?" Gail shook her head and started to pace.

"Your grandfather was a genius." Gail snorted at that, but didn't stop her pacing. Quietly, she whispered, "Does he know about me?"

"No."

"He has a right to know his daughter is alive!"

"Technically, you are not his daughter."

"I'm his daughter in every sense of the word except biologically! He was the one that took care of me after my mother and grandfather were murdered! He took me on his tour and made sure I was cared for! That hand-print on his shield is mine! He is my father!" Gail was heaving and sobbing by the time she was done.

"Abigail!" Agent Hill's cool resolve cracked. "You won't remember him in the morning!"

"I don't care!" Gail screamed back at the Agent. Going back into the room, she slammed the door behind her. Holding up her middle finger to the mirror, Gail marched over to the Captain. He was now reclined against the wall with his legs out in front of him; though his eyes were closed shut. "How much did you hear?"

"The room is sound proof," Steve mumbled.

"Of course it is." Gail rolled her eyes and slipped off her sneakers, only to settle herself crossed-legged on ground in front of her father. "Will you at least look at me?"

Steve slowly opened his eyes and looked at the girl who sat at his feet. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail, but you could tell it had a natural wave to it. Her blue eyes were red and bloodshot, but her complexion was ivory with freckles running across her nose. A faint scar ran its way through her right eyebrow. She looked exactly how he'd imagined Abbi would look as a teenager . . . "Do you know why your here?"

Confusion spread across Gail's face. "To meet you."

Steve shook his head. "Your organization has risen to new levels of shameful."

"Oh." Gail then realized he thought it was all a spam; a trick. "They are not my organization. My association with S.H.E.I.L.D. is not my choice."

Taking a deep breath, Gail moved herself so she was sitting directly at his side. Getting into the same position as her father, she took his hand and placed it between hers on her lap. "I want to tell you a story."

Looking carefully at the girl who kept his hand captive, Steve nodded. "And I'll listen."

"When I was three years old, my grandfather and mother were brought into the army to help with their scientific research projects. I don't remember much of that. Then when I was five, they were both murdered and a young soldier took me in. He didn't have to, he had barely known me for five months, but he took me in as his daughter. He taught me how to draw and how to throw a punch. He was the best father a girl could ask for. As the years went, he was gone more often on missions but I always remember him asking me if it was okay if he left. Every time he got back, he would sneak in my cot and I remember waking the happiest little girl ever. A month before I turned eight, my uncle - his brother - was killed in action. Nine months later, he was killed in action as well."

"I'm sorry."

Gail shook her head. More tears slid down her face. "My favorite memory with him is my eighth birthday. He had to leave for a mission the next day, but he made it extra special. He had let me help paint some of his armor, I know I left a hand-print." She laughed softly. Dropping her father's hand, Gail took off her locket and pressed it into his palm. Closing his fingers around it, she continued. "That night he braided my hair before I went to bed and slept in the cot with me. I woke up when he was to leave at 0400 hours. He pressed that," Gail paused and nodded to his palm. "to my hand and sang me a lullaby he would when the noises of the camp scared me."

Steve just couldn't believe what he was hearing. There was no way the Abbi was still alive and here was this girl telling him her life story that sounded too close to the truth for comfort. Steve could reason that they had just briefed her well, but at the same time, he couldn't shake the feeling that he had. Steve ignored what he was thinking the moment the girl started to sing.

_"Goodnight, my angel. Time to close your eyes. __And save these questions for another day. __I think I know what you've been asking me. __I think you know what I've been trying to say. __I promised I would never leave you. __And you should always know. __Wherever you may go. __No matter where you are. __I never will be far away."_

_Goodnight, my angel. __Now it's time to sleep. __And still so many things I want to say. __Remember all the songs you sang for me. __When we went sailing on an emerald bay. __And like a boat out on the ocean. __I'm rocking you to sleep. __The water's dark. __And deep inside this ancient heart. __You'll always be a part of me._

Steve's deep voice joined in to Gail's and neither felt so confused anymore, but both felt at home and at peace.

_Goodnight, my angel. __Now it's time to dream. __And dream how wonderful your life will be. __Someday your child may cry. __And if you sing this lullabye. __Then in your heart. __There will always be a part of me_

_Someday we'll all be gone. __But lullabyes go on and on.__They never die. __That's how you. __And I. __Will be._

Steve opened palm and glanced down at the locket that there. Without even opening it, he know the pictures that were placed inside. One was of him and Bucky before the war and the other was of him and Abbi at the Kansas City venue of the Captain America tour. He slipped the locket back on her neck and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Daddy?"

Steve pulled the girl to him and let his tears mix in with her hair. "I'm here, Abbi. I won't leave again."

* * *

><p>Once Abbi had fallen asleep, Steve pointed at the window and to the door.<p>

Tony couldn't help but quip, "Now you know where she gets it from." The other occupants of the observation room fixed glares on him as they left the room. Tony was quick to follow their lead, but stayed behind the rest.

The Agents and Director met the Captain in the hallway. The Captain's face was hard-set.

"When were you going to tell me that my daughter was alive?" He held up a hand when they went to provide answers. "Better yet, why is she still a teenager?"

"Johann Schmidt experimented on her when she was an infant and her family was held captive by them. It wasn't till Agent Peggy Charter broke them out in 1940 that she was no longer subjected to the experiments." Director Fury supplied the answer.

Agent Hill broke in to the conversation. "In 1954, both her physical growth and mental growth stopped. She can't make new memories; when she wakes up, she won't remember you're alive."

Steve sucked in a breath and shook his head. "I'll deal with that when it happens."

"You might not have to." Everyone turned to look at Tony. Silently, he held up his phone. The flat line covered the screen. "Her brain just shut down on itself. I'm sorry, Captain."

"No!" Steve rushed back into the room and over to the bed. He grabbed her shoulders and tried to wake her. "Abbi! "Abbi, please!"

"Agent Coulson," Fury turned to the Agent on his right. "Go get some sedatives." The Agent nodded and left. "Agent Hill, call some other agents to come and collect the body."

"Yes, Sir."

Fury turned back to the room to watch the Captain cry and scream over his daughter.

"Captain." Tony placed his hand on the other man's shaking shoulder. "She constantly told me that she would give anything to see you one last time. She got that. Let her rest in peace, she has had to deal with this illness for fifty-eight years."

"Did you love her?" The question surprised Tony as he stared at the Captain's imploring face. "Did you take care of my little girl?"

"Mr. Stark, please lead the Captain from the room." Fury came into the room.

"No!" Steve backed against the bed, trying to shield the girl from the agents entering the room. He felt something prick his neck as he began to grow drowsy. His world went black as he fell to the ground with a 'thud.'

* * *

><p>Four Months Later . . .<p>

Steve punched the bag as flashes of Dr. Erskine, Peggy, Marlene (Abbi's mother), Bucky, the other Howling Commandos, and Abbi filled his mind. He kept punching the bag till the hook broke and it flew across the room.

"Captain?"

Steve turned around to see the Director of S.H.E.I.L.D. "You here with a mission, Sir?"

"So it would seem. How much do you know about this?" Fury handed the Captain a folder containing information about the Tesseract. "Howard Stark fished it out of the ocean when he was searching for you."

Steve stared at the picture of the glowing cyan cube: HYDRA's secret weapon. "You should've left it in the ocean."

"Will you help S.H.E.I.L.D. get it back?"

"Only for Abbi, because she expects her father to be a hero. I am not going to let my little girl down now."

* * *

><p>That night when Steve was back at his apartment, he sat on his sofa holding his favored shield in his hand. A chocked sob left his throat as he ran his hand over the faint hand-print on the read stripe. He had read all the journals Stark had given him and looked through the belongings of Abbi. No matter how hard it was for her to remember she never forgot him or her time during the war. He wouldn't deny how proud he was of his little girl. "Goodnight, My Angel." Gently, Steve kissed the hand-print as sobs wracked his body.<p> 


End file.
